


Zevran's Touch

by NightSymphony



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSymphony/pseuds/NightSymphony
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Kudos: 12





	Zevran's Touch

Zevran touched her in places she had never been touched before. He made her scream and moan with pure desire. It was so hard to tell him no. They did everything except the actual act of sex. Surana did want him, that much was true. She just couldn’t let him, not yet. She wasn’t ready. He didn’t love her and she did not love him.

His tongue licked and kissed her skin as he moved down her body. He lingered at her breasts, sucking her nipples. She could not help but moan. He smiled and continued moving down. His fingertip brushing along her back and down to her butt. He squeezed her cheeks hard before forcing her to spread her legs apart. She moaned weakly, “No, Zevran.” He didn’t listen. He licked her inner thighs, making her tremble with pleasure and anticipation. His lips hovered over her vagina, softly blowing against the wet skin there. “Zevran…” He kissed her folds, his tongue sliding over her skin, spreading the folds apart. She moaned louder and arched her back. He plunged his tongue into her, twisting it around and around. She screamed, her fingers clawed at the blankets under her. He smiled and moaned into her, sucking at her clit hard and making her juices flow. She twisted against him, it was too much. “Stop…please stop.” He laughed and licked her once more before moving away and kissing his way back up her body, stopping at her neck and whispering in her ear.

“You know you want more. I can give you more if you just let me.” His finger brushing against one of her nipples. She quickly sat up and looked him right in the eyes.

“No, Zevran! I’m not ready for that…” She told him. His eyes grew angry; it almost looked like he might hit her but he did not.

“Surana! You are such a tease! You let me do all these things to you, everything except that one thing. That one thing that would bring us both so much pleasure. You know you want to!” He yelled at her.

“Do you love me, Zevran? Can you ever love me? Do you even know what love is! I can not make love to someone who does not love me. I can not!” She yelled back. He took a deep breath to control his anger.

“But you’d let a man who does not love you do everything else to you I see. No, I do not love you. I care for you a great deal, but love? I do not think so, I am sorry.” He reached out to touch her face but she moved away. She wrapped a blanket around her and left the tent. He sighed, he was still wearing his pants but nothing else. He grabbed his boots and shirt and followed. She was running away, towards the forest. He shook his head and did not go after her. A few moments later he watched Alistair walk in the same direction and knew she was lost to him. Alistair loved her and she deserved to be loved.

Maybe an hour passed, he did not know. He had gotten dressed and was watching the fire when Surana returned. She had been crying. She looked at him a moment before going into her tent to get dressed. Alistair returned shortly after, glaring at him with such hatred. He was used to such glares, he had been getting them most of his life. Surana came out from her tent. Zevran sighed, he had to apologize. They could not leave it like this. He walked up to her and she did not walk away.

“Surana. I… apologize. I should never have let it get this far. I should never have pressured you.” He looked at her, his eyes soft and full of regret. He cared about her, a great deal. Maybe, maybe it was love? He didn’t really know, he just knew he was sorry he made her cry. She smiled softly at him, her eyes were clear again. The tears had dried.

“I know, Zevran. I have to apologize too. I lead you on, I made you believe I was ready. I let you do too much, too soon. It’s just…” She smirked and shook her head. “You’re just so good at what you do.” He laughed.

“Yes, well. I’ve had lots of practice. But, all jokes aside, I hope we can remain friends after this. I really do care for you.” He lifted his hand and brushed her cheek. She closed her eyes a moment, looking like she might cry again. She slowly opened them and looked at him.

“I would like that, Zevran. You are important to me. I do not want you to leave.” She lifted her hand to brush his cheek as well.

“Good, good. Then it is settled.” He leaned forward and kissed her one last time. He moved his hand from her face and placed it on top of her hand. She smiled and moved her hand to take his. They held hands for a few moments before letting go. He sighed as she turned and walked over to Alistair. He watched her for a while, talking to him. Zevran knew this was for the best. She belonged with Alistair, yet for some reason, his heart hurt…


End file.
